ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes vs Users!
Los Soledad Ben: Whats this big red doughnut thing? Kevin: Dunno. Why did we even c'mere? Ben: We wanted to check if there was any dangerous Highbreed tech like that monster failsafe thing. Kevin: Oh. Why are we looking at a Level 9 technology which breaks the fourth wall? Ben: Uhhh Kevin: You can just drag it to the Plumber Burner and DESTROY it! Ben: Just 10 seconds... (touches the object) Kevin: No! Ben! A wormhole opens, sucking them in Kevin: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ben: Look, we're fine. Maximus: And now, I am gonna save the...Did my toy just talk? Ben: Me? A...A toy?! Maximus: Yes. Kevin: Seriously, you have a full scale version of this room? Maximus: I designed you all. Ben: I thought...YOU MEAN YOU CONTROLLED US?! Kevin: Actually, you have no idea we are fictional in their world, right? Ben: Yeah. Maximus: And this is a dream, right. Kevin pinches me Maximus: What's that for? Kevin: OK, so you are not dreamin. So get us outta here!! Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Chat Roads: Hey, what are ya doin, Maximus! Talk to us! Kevin types on the computer Maximus Loo2012: Hey, stinker! Shut up! Roads: WHAT? Maximus Loo2012: I said shut up! Roads: I am gonna block you! Real world Maximus: MAN! Kevin: What? That guy was bullying you! Maximus: I just didn't type to him because you came here. And he was asking me what happened. Ben: Sure. But get us out. Maximus: I need the admins. I'm sending them here. Ben: WHAT?! Kevin: I bet you wish they wrote Terms and Conditions or something. Ben: Yeah. You are not Telepatho's species, right? Kevin: I'M HALF OSMOSIAN, DUDE! IF I WAS PART OF THAT SPECIES, I WON'T BE HUMAN AND TALKING TO YA! Ben: Ok! Ok! Roads: Hey Maximus! You dare talk to me like that?!! Maximus: It was um...Kevin. Right here. (points to Kevin) Kevin: Heh, heh. Maximus: I need you to send them back... Roads: Cool specimen. I want it. Maximus: NO! He's real! Roads: The animation...Its not like our world. Maximus: But... Heatblast: Does this prove it?! Roads: No! The Ultimate Alien: Hello, Ben! Ben: (gasp) Kevin: Its like my old form! Waybig: Attack. Roads: Attack. The two charge at each other BLAMMMMFMFMF BLAAAAMMMMMFF Ben: Urrggghhh Other Ben: Ooof. Why didn't I Go X? Ultimate Humungousaur: Too. Bad. (fires cannons) Other Ben: Aaah! (faints) Kevin: Ha! Other Gwen: Hey, loverboy! Kevin: Gwennnn! Other Gwen: I'm Gwen...Another one! (attacks Kevin with a mana blast) Kevin: Ooooof (lands on Other Ben) Ultimate Humungousaur: Our timelines are messy, but I beat you once. And that was destined to happen. That was how I beat Kevin and turned him back. Other Gwen: (gulp) Clockwork: Age to death. Other Gwen: But you must go too! (creates a force bubble around both of them) They both age-a lot Other Gwen: Youuu stiiink....I'mmm oldddd nowwww. BLAMMMMFMFMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Ben: Where am I? Kevin: We're back. The power must have made us return. The device explodes A piece of paper falls down Ben: Hmmm. It says: This dangerous device must be destroyed once used. Cooper <3 Gwen P.S. Loads of dumb Highbreeds tried it. And only this one is here. Kevin: THATS the device Coop made when you were 15? If he built more then more Highbreed will die. Serves em right. Ben: Well, its all over now. Category:Episodes Category:Ultra Ben